This patent application relates generally to toy vehicles and more specifically to a toy vehicle that includes an integrated launching system.
Amusement devices, like toys, are popular with children and young adults. A particular category of toy that is popular is the toy vehicle. There have been many different variations of these toys well-known in the prior art. Toy manufacturers are always looking for novel features included with these toys. Desirable features include speed and unexpected actions that can thrill these users.
What is needed is a new toy vehicle design and method that provides speed and unexpected actions, at least in the context of the toy vehicle paradigm.